Honey I shrunk the twins!
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: The North America twins were visiting England one day when he got into an explosive argument with his brother. The results are somewhat... adorable. ACE family! Now with France
1. Chibitize me Iggy!

**A/n I cant believe i'm doing this again… another Rp I did with simply a writer. I know there are a ton of chibi fics but most of them involve either several nations or just America and sometimes England or someone else. I've only found one with both chibitized America and Canada but it seems to have been discontinued. Patrick/North Ireland belongs to simply, as is his and Iggy's acting parts.**

* * *

It wasn't often that the Kirkland siblings came together, and it was even less often that even two of them could get along - unless, of course, they were enjoying someone else's pain. But, as it was today, Arthur and Patrick were bickering in the lounge like a married couple. The North America twins sat on the couch watching them argue Alfred had some how managed to find a movie theater popcorn bucket, and was munching on it contently. Matthew reached over and grabbed a hand full never taking his eyes of the fight.

It'd been going on like this for the better part of an hour. Arthur'd had enough. He grabbed a vase and hurled it across the room. Paddy would have been hit, if not for his magic... And soon, spells were flying back and forth, willy-nilly. As soon as the literal sparks started flying Alfred dropped the bucket and jumped over the back of the couch, reaching back and grabbing the Canadian by the hood and hauling him to safety with him. They each peeked around the side still curious about who would win.

It was a pretty even match... Suddenly, a wild shot flew over the couch, hitting the twins with enough force to throw them through to the next room.

Alfred felt like he was being crushed, the room he had been knocked into was spinning he couldn't see straight, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe! Finally the pressure lifted as he sat for a moment to recover. Iggy and Paddy were still arguing they hadn't noticed what happened. He looked over to Matt but all he saw was a pile of clothes wiggling around. A head popped out and they locked eyes. Realization hit in 3, 2, 1, "AAAAAAAAH!"

The Celtics both stopped at the scream, balls of magic glowing in their hands, ready to throw. "What... Bloody hell Patrick, what did you do!?"

"Me? You're the fecker that can't cast a spell to save his life!"

"At least I can tell my arse from my elbow!"

Back in the other room Matthew started to tear up. _Why was he crying! He's a grown man! err.. teen! There's no reason to cry! Sure he was scared and confused as hell but still! _Alfred saw Matthew crying and started to sniffle too. The two in the lounge just kept shouting at each other. Finally Matthew couldn't hold back anymore, he let out a huge wail which in turn caused Alfred to join him in his desperate pleas for comfort to their distress.

The older two both stopped dead in their tracks, magic dying this time. "Uh..." Arthur sighed and rushed over to them, father mode kicking in again. He knelt down and scooped them up into his arms, rocking them and cooing gently.

As soon as he felt Arthur pick him up Alfred immediately latched on to his shirt and started rambling "Daaaddy! what happened?! I'm all small and puny and I cant stop crying! Why cant I stop crying?! I don't wana cry make it stoooop!" subconsciously he realized he slipped and called him dad instead of Artie or Iggy, but right now he could care less for some reason.

"It's okay lad, just calm down now, I've got you," he didn't seem too bothered by the slip, rather, happy. He cuddled him close, just cooing. Eventually the wails settled down to sobs then sniffles as they continued to cling to Arthur like a lifeline.

"There we go," he smiled for them. "All better." Paddy was still stood by the door, just watching. Matthew nuzzled is face into Arthur's shoulder, still confused on what's happening let alone why he was unable to control his emotions or actions, Alfred stared at him with scared eyes both just barely managing to not slip out of their now oversized shirts.

"Come on now," he picked them both up easily, careful to keep them both covered. "Let's get you both some proper clothes..."

* * *

Both the twins were nearly half asleep on the bed as Arthur rummaged around in an old closet, they were leaning on each other for support, the combination of the transformation and long cry taking its toll. England looked at them both and tutted, managing to find (and maybe shrink slightly) some old clothes that would do as pajamas. He dressed them smoothly and tucked them in, kissing them both on the brow. "Sweet dreams boys, I'll come wake you in time for tea."

Matt rolled over and snuggled into Alfred as the latter started sucking his thumb, both too tired to realize what they were doing as they drifted off. Arthur smiled gently, finding them both adorable - why couldn't they have just stayed like this?

* * *

**A/n not sure how far this will go or even how often updates will be, or even if ill be able to complete it. ive got a few ideas for chapters so we'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Of drool and plushies

**A/n Wow I got 3 faves 4 follows and one review on the first day! thanks to you all! I've been trying to hook up with simply but the combination of a 6 hour time difference and school on both ends it isnt easy, in the end I did the rest of this chapter by myself. If you're curious on the chibi effects: they have all their memories intact but their brains are mostly formated as 3 year olds, at times the teen part of them will disappear completely, resulting in adorable baby talk X3. P.s. as much as i love Fruk and a complete FACE i have no idea how to add or portray France..**

* * *

Arthur marched downstairs half wanting to dance in joy half wanting to strangle Patrick. He found him sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. The Brit walked over leaning sideways with one hand on the table the other fisted on his hip as he gave the redhead a glare. "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?"

North Ireland glanced up at him in surprise, "What makes you think its my fault?! It was you that hit 'em! I don't even remember casting that kind of spell!"

The blond sputtered, "Oh and I did?! You know how hard those are to get right! Much less reverse if they can be!"

Patrick gave him an inquiring look "Was it really an accident then?"

"WHAT?!"

"You're always complaining about how they all left you and don't care to come around anymore. How do I know you didn't take advantage of the chaos and shrink them for your own purposes?"

Arthur floundered around for something to say, he was just about ready to flat out deck the redhead for his ridiculous ideas.

But that wouldn't help him figure out how to fix the twins. After taking a few deep breaths to somewhat alleviate his rage he started talking again, "This is getting nowhere. The problem now is how to turn them back to their proper age. It might be reversible or wear off on its own but I'll have to get a better idea of what the effects are." With that he left for the library to do some research.

* * *

About an hour and a half later he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration on finding almost nothing to go on. Just as he was reaching for another book, there was a distracting high pitched squeal of "EWWWW!"

* * *

Matthew woke up slightly disoriented, for one thing everything looked oddly HUGE for some reason, added to the fact that his face was laying on something warm and soft that ended up wrapped around his neck. The side of his head felt wet too. It wasn't until he looked up to see Alfred's face buried in his hair that it clicked.

The drool covered chibi bolted upright with a screech.

* * *

Arthur walked in to see Alfred rubbing his eyes sleepily and Matthew furiously rubbing his head with the blanket.

"What's gotten into you lad," he frowned slightly, gently taking the blanket from the Canadian.

"AL DROOLED IN MY HAIR! EUGH!"

"HEY!" said blonde replied "I don't drool!"

"Shush now, both of you," he sighed, picking Matthew up. "You need a bath now..."

Matthew tensed up at that. "Uh that's ok I don't mind!" His face turned bright red. Even though he had a 3 year old body, with all his 19 year old memories intact he was a little apprehensive of being unclothed around others.

"Oh, come now," Arthur sighed. "Can you still bathe yourself?"

"Uh I think so?" He wasn't really sure about that himself. When they got to the bathroom and he glanced at the tub. _Boy that's awful deep_.. _Was it always that deep?!_ Matthew stared at the knobs trying to remember how they worked but was drawing a blank.

"Do you want some help lad?"

"..." He was torn at what to do. On the one hand he needed the help. On the other it was just plain embarrassing.. Finally he gave the tiniest most hesitant nod he could muster.

He smiled gently, walking into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet as he filled the tub.

Alfred wandered in through the door watching what was going on. He still felt kinda off going from just over 5 and a half feet tall to less than three. Arthur turned when he heard Alfred's footsteps then proceeded to undress Matthew.

"So what exactly happened?" Alfred asked as Iggy put Matthew, who couldnt look anyone in the face right now, in the water.

Arthur put some shampoo in matt's hair as he started talking, "I'm not completely sure. With everything flying around randomly like it was its hard to tell what particular spell you were hit with."

"But you can fix it right?"

Arthur took a breath and prepared himself for the outcome. "Without knowing what the cause is it will be hard, it might take some time to reverse. Then again it might wear off on its own. But you'll most likely be stuck like this for awhile."

"WHAT?! But what about our work back home?! Our bosses are sure to think somethings wrong if we dont come back!"

"I'll call and explain later, besides youre on vacation right now anyway arent you?"

* * *

After the bath and a new set of rather dated clothes they sat down for lunch. Kuma wandered in from the back yard having spent the morning in the woods. When he saw Canada he stared at the chibi for a minute before pressing his nose to Canada's cheek and attempting to drag him away like a cub.

Arthur then took the twins to town to get some decent fitting clothes. Matthew insisted on at least one hoodie while Alfred wanted Power Ranger and Marvel shirts.

At the end of the day Arthur tucked them into bed in the guest room they slept in earlier. He kissed them goodnight and turned out the light.

As soon as Arthur shut the door Alfred peeked his eye open. He got out of bed tiptoed over to his suitcase and dug around in it. Aha! He finally found what he was looking for carefully nestled in a pajama shirt hidden at the bottom. He pulled out a very love worn stuffed rabbit. The same one Arthur had given Alfred for his first Christmas. Manabozo. He didn't want anyone to know he still slept with a plushie on occasion or brought it with him whenever he traveled, so he only took him out at night when he had a bad day, and hid him again in the morning. How it survived all these years was a mystery, maybe some of Al's immortality rubbed off on it like it does when a nation takes in a pet. Wait a minute.. Alfred took a closer look. Does Mana look..newer than he used to? Alfred shrugged his shoulders and crawled back into the bed he was sharing with Matt, Kuma curled up near their feet.

* * *

**The idea for Manabozo's name came from Ashynarr, in her universe Mana is Al's spirit guardian who raised him before Arthur came, Ashynarr says that Mana is portrayed as a trickster with a hero complex, both traits of which Al ended up inheriting. I can totally see this happening but I still like him having an eagle spirit better so Mana is more like his first hero idol.**


	3. Calm before the storm

**An: Hello peoplez! welcome to chapter 3! before we start quick question! for those of you who have read my other story caged (if you havent you might want to cause i will throw in references to it in here later) which do you think Makawee's spirit animal should be? the wild and graceful wolf or the hearty buffalo who sustained a majority of the tribes? Also thank you NarutoNinetailsFury for rping with me to do this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up with a book lying over his face. He was up late reading trying to find a cure.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" Glancing to the side the clock read 8AM "Might as well wake the boys up for breakfast." the Brit got dressed then proceeded to the guest room. "Boys?" walking over to the bed he spotted something in Alfred's arms.

"How did this get here?" Alfred snoozed away hugging Mana to his chest, oblivious that Arthur was even in the room. He gave a small smile "So, he's kept it after all these years..." knowing how prideful Alfred could be, he went outside the door and called in "Boys! Time for breakfast!"

Alfred jolted awake, sat up and yawned. Matthew rolled over and mumbled sleepily before sliding out of bed. Then fell cause he forgot how short he was now and misjudged the distance to the floor.

"Boys? Are you ok?"

"Ow.." Matthew sits up and rubs his knees. Alfred can't help but laugh a little.

Arthur opens the door and walks in. "Oh," he says as he helps Matthew up, "Alfred it's not nice to laugh at your brother."

Alfred giggles a little more before sliding out of bed himself, still holding mana by the paw. England smiles as he noticed that Alfred didn't hide Mana then picks them both up. "Let's go to breakfast shall we?" He carrys them down the stairs, sets them at the table then walks into the kitchen. Patrick had left last night so it was just the three of them.

Matthew noticed Mana in Al's hands "Where did you get that?"

Arthur smiles and attempts to cook pancakes cause he knows both of them like pancakes, "Yes, where did you get that Alfred?"

Alfred looked down and saw Mana staring back at him. Didn't even realize he was doing it, for some reason it just felt right to carry him around when normaly he would go out of the way to keep the rabbit hidden.

"Uuh..it just sorta appeared?" Matthew gave him a look that said 'you are sooo lying right now'.

Arthur chuckled "Alright then." he sets out the pancakes which are slightly burnt.

Matthew eyed the pancakes wearily before he noticed Kuma walk in with a bottle of syrup from the personal maple stash that he always brings with him. He had picked up the addiction by smothering it over Arthur's cooking to cover up the taste. Francis had punched Arthur in the face when he found out about this. The bear gives it to Canada as America practically inhaled his breakfast trying to avoid touching it to his tongue.

"So, what would you boys like to do today?"

The chibis looked at each other and shrugged, "Don't know."

"How about a picnic?" Arthur suggested.

"Cool! We can do hiking and stuff!" Alfred said as he waved his arms excitedly.

England chuckles "Indeed we can. Go get dressed and I'll pack the basket."

The twins ran upstairs to change, Alfred leaving Mana on the pillow, and came back downstairs within two minutes. Problem was they didnt seem to put their clothes on correctly. Arthur looks at them and smiles. "I...don't think thats right. Come on over, lad. Let me fix your clothes."

Alfred blushed slightly embarrassed "Why cant I think straight anymore.." he mumbled. Arthur gave him a sincere smile.

"Don't worry. It's just been awhile since you needed help."

Alfred stayed silent, not that he didn't like the attention it was just awkward that he couldn't do it himself. Being left alone most his childhood had taught him to be self-reliant, and it frustrated him knowing he couldn't do things right on his own.

England sighs and walks up to Alfred fixing his clothes, he looks at Matthew "I'll fix your clothes in a moment, lad."

Matthew on the other hand didn't seem to mind as much, France had often stayed at his house or on occasion brought him home to Europe before England took over his guardianship. Even when he wasnt around France had a hired nanny stay to take care of him.

Arthur stands up straight after fixing both of their clothes. "There. Now, are you all ready to go?"

At that Alfred began hopping in place "Yeahyeahyeah! Come on let's go!" he grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him to the door.

* * *

**Again thanks to NNTF for being my rp partner! Ive tried my hardest to get one going with simply but she is always either busy or not in the mood.. Hopefully Ill be able to get more done with Naru since we're in the same country (at least I think we are?)**


	4. Stormy feathers

**An: Prepare for a bit of drama and angst! Also here is that reference to Caged that I warned you about if you're curious on the powers Alfred shows here check it out!**

* * *

A few hours later the lunch was eaten and they were walking along the path Arthur marked in the woods behind his house. Alfred ran off ahead a bit before he came across a tree that just seemed perfect for climbing. Arthur is enjoying the summer air when notices Alfred's gone, he turns to Matthew "Where's your brother?"

Matthew looked around in surprise "He was here just a minute ago.." A light giggling sounded from above. Arthur looks up.

"Alfred! Get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!"

He actually laughed at that "Yeah right! Come on Artie I've been climbing trees my whole life! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, but not at this age!" Arthur replied with a glare.

He rolled his eyes and reached for another branch "So I shrunk a little! I'm still perfectly capab-" he leaned out but the next branch was just a bit too far to reach. In his surprise his other hand lost its grip and he started sliding toward the ground. England dashes and falls to the ground to catch Alfred. Alfred manages to catch the lowest branch long enough to slow his momentum and land safe in Arthur's arms.

Alfred sits paralyzed for a minute the adrenalin surging his system gradually eases but doesnt stop the slight tremors. Arthur is breathing hard as he checks Alfred for any injuries then sighs when he finds none. "I thought I told you that you are to small to do that!"

Alfred snaps out of his shock. "And I told you I knew what I was doing! I caught myself didnt I!" He crawled out of Arthur's grip.

"Yes, then you fell. If I wasn't there you could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"'If you wurnt hewe'?! It's you fawt Im wike dis in da fust pwace!" Alfred shouted, his high emotions making his speech slip.

"How do you know it was me and not that golf loving freak!?"

"You wore da one fightn wit him!" Alfred was trying so hard not to cry at this point, he was just so frustrated at the whole thing! "It's always youw fawt! You aways hav ta be wight! When youw not you stawt a fight over it! Just wike da wevowuson and 1812! I hate you!" he couldn't take it anymore, with eyes full of tears he tore off into the forest as far away from Arthur as his little legs could get.

"Alfred!" Arthur looks down at Matthew "Lets get you home, then I'll find your brother, ok?" Matthew says nothing as he gets picked up, just watches his brother leave with sad eyes.

* * *

Alfred ran blindly through the woods not paying attention to where he was going, eventually he stopped and hunched over trying to catch his breath. When he finally recovered enough to look around he realized he didn't recognize where he was at all. He turned behind him trying to see something familiar but came up empty-handed.

Wandering back a few feet Alfred decided to try and retrace his steps. Unfortunately he ended up going in a direction parallel to the house instead of closer to it. After walking for a good half hour he was hopelessly lost and scared out of his wits. A loud _**SNAP** _sounded behind him which sent Alfred running. As he twisted his head around to see if anything was chasing the boy, a vine caught on his foot and sent him tumbling into a rather large ditch.

* * *

Arthur frantically ran through the forest, crying out as loud as he could "ALFRED! ALFRED! ANSWER ME!" He had been looking so long night had fallen and still no sign of Alfred.

* * *

Alfred had been stuck in the ditch for hours. The edge was too high to reach and his ankle got twisted when he tripped, to make things worse it had started to rain some time ago. He had thought about flying out, but the eagle part of him seemed to have de-aged as well as the rest of his body. When he pulled out his wings they weren't the big strong powerful blades he used to cut through the wind, but instead little stubs covered in the downy fluff of a hatchling, and his feral instincts only added to his distress now that he couldn't keep them in check.

As he clung to the cliff with tiny little talons, the human side of him said to get out _because it wasn't safe here and he was hurt and needed help but the walls were too slick and it was dark and he was alone and alone was never good he didn't like being alone because then it was quiet and he was sad and he never liked that feeling. _But then the bird says, _the ground is dangerous cause he can't fly and there wasn't a flyer around to pick him back up and then big sharp toothed things that were sooo much bigger than him can come and gobble him up with their big sharp teeth!_

England is soaking wet as he searches. "ALFRED!" he sees the ditch and looks down in it seeing Alfred. feelings of relief and worry clash "ALFRED!"

Alfred sluggishly blinked his eyes open revealing their golden glow, his skin was like ice and was barely conscious. The eaglet had hugged himself so hard he ended up scratching his sides and arms with his talons. The downy wings hidden under his shirt clung onto water like a sponge. Not to mention the thick coat of mud he was wearing.

Arthur slides down the incline pulling Alfred close "It's ok. I'm here..." Alfred weakly snuggles closer, chirping softly. He could barely stay awake, soo tired.. Arthur carefully climbs out of ditch and heads home.

* * *

Matthew is waiting by the window absent-mindedly stroking Kuma. Finally he sees Arthur's flashlight in the yard and runs toward the door flinging it open with wide panicked eyes.

Arthur gives Matthew a reassuring smile "I've found him." Matthew hugs his legs crying tears of relief. He then dashes up stairs to run a hot bath, he needed to warm Alfred up and fast. Matthew follows he doesnt want to be separated right now. Arthur rushes around quickly and gets Alfred into bath; he sneezes three times in a row.

"Bless you" Matt says slightly worried "Are you ok?" as soon as Alfred was in the tub he stood beside it to hold Alfred's hand, his brother was still unresponsive.

Arthur gently shakes Alfred "Hm..." he uses magic to heal him leaving Arthur slightly out of breath because of magic exertion. Alfred's eyes blink open, they've still got a slight gold tinge, he looks around sleepily.

Arthur sneezes again "Alfred, my boy, are you ok?"

"..Dad?" He's still slightly out of it, "Wha..?"

"You were unconscious in a ditch. You nearly k-" he choked on his words "H-hurt yourself. But you're safe now." Arthur smiles.

Memory's click into place one by one. Tears dot his eyes as he wraps his wet arms around Arthur's neck. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He was just so frustrated and confused on his current condition the emotions had built up to burst.

England smiles and hugs him back "It's ok, I forgive you." Matthew glomps them both.

* * *

**And vuala! Fluffy angst! Next up, can't spend the night in the rain and get out scott freeX3 sickness galore.**


	5. French nurse

**AN: sick feels galore in this chappie, AND I GET TO ADD FRANCE!:D I love Fruk~ also I know his accent changes toward the end, it swapped from NNTF playing him to me when the bros left the scene.**

* * *

England was in his room asleep with a high fever. Alfred is siting on the couch next to Matt, asleep and sick as well. Matthew knows its just a matter of time before he's down too.

Having the worlds longest unguarded border along with deeply integrated politics and cultures affected the twins in many ways. From having an almost telepathic ability to see how one of them is fairing to sensing the others general location. Unfortunately this also means they practically share the same immune system. When one gets sick, no matter what the circumstances, the other isn't too far behind. So before it gets any worse he decides to call for help.

"Bonjour?~"

"Papa?" Matthew says, its hard to miss that his voice had changed.

"Mattheiu? You zound different. Are you ok?"

"Uh not exactly.."

"Oh! Mattheiu! Tell Papa where you are zo 'e can come 'elp you! What iz the problem, anyhow?"

"Well..." Matthew explained the whole magic mishap along with the night in the woods. "So now both Arthur and Al are sick.. and i was wondering if you could come over and help?"

"Of course! Who else, but the beauiful moi can zave you two from Angleterre's cooking?"

Matthew giggled "Merci! I'll see you soon then!"

"Indeed! Arevouir!"

* * *

France arrived at the house and let himself in. Matthew had fallen asleep on the couch with Alfred. As soon as Francis found them he couldnt help but squeal and pull them into a hug.

"Aw! Petite Mattheiu and Amerique are ao cute!~"

"What the hell?" America was very confused right now while Canada couldnt do anything but blush.

France puts them down "My petite Mattheiu called 'iz Papa for 'elp knowing 'e would get zick two! Zo, I came to zave you from Angleterre's cooking! And to 'elp you get better of course!"

Alfred blinked. His brain was in low gear right now, being both sick and half asleep, so it took a minute to absorb the conversation. Then he just yawned and closed his eyes again. It seemed to have awakened Arthur as well, he stumbled into the room to see what the ruckus was.

"What...the bloody hell are you *cough, cough* doing here, frog?"

"Im 'ere to make your family 'ealthy again!"

"Like I *coughs* need your help g-g-git!" *series of coughs*

Matthew sighed, well now he knows were Al got his stubborn streak.

"Y-You a-a-are not s-staying here..." Arthur's vision went fuzzy due to his fever, but he remained standing.

"Arthur are you ok?" Matthew was good at reading people, it was pretty obvious to him something was off. Alfred whined and pulled Mana over his right ear, laying on the left trying to block out the noise.

"I-I'm f-"

"Mon Dieu!" Francis catches England as he faints.

"Dad!" Matthew lept off the couch and ran over, Alfred looked up and whimpered before getting up as well.

"'e's ok... just weak. You two go up to your rooms and lay down. I'll take Angleterre back to bed and then come up. Ok?"

"Ok Papa" Matthew took Alfred's hand and lead him upstairs. They crawled in bed and Alfred buried his face into Matt's side, he was clingy when he's sick. They both were actually.

"Oh, Angleterre" France shakes his head, "Don't worry zhem zo..." he takes England to bed, tucks him in, puts wet rag on his head, and goes to the boys room. "Boys?"

Matthew looked up "Yeah?" he was starting to get cold, maybe he was getting a fever too.

"Anything you need my petite Amerique and Mattheiu?"

"..."

"'ow about a story?"

Matthews eyes lit up at that. Alfred even peeked his open "What kinda story?" He mumbled.

France chuckled "What kinda of ztory would you like?"

"...how about one about when you and Artie were pirates?"

"Ah! Zat iz a good one!" he starts to spin a tale of him courting women, taking treasures, and England being blood-thirsty. Gradually the twins drifted off, Matthew had a definite flush to his face now. Kuma had come in halfway through and took guard at their feet.

France gets them wet rags for their foreheads and sighs "Might as well check on Angleterre.''

Arthur was awake when he walked in, "W-what do you want f-frog?"

Francis holds his hands up in surrender "Just wanting to know if you are comfortable, Mon Ami."

"I am p-perfectly fine! Y-you can lea- ACHOO!" a purple cloud appeared around Arthur's head, when it cleared it revealed that he had grown long floppy bunny ears with fur the same color of his hair.

Francis snickers behind his hand. "What's wrong mon petite lapin?"

"Shut up, Francey Pants"

France chuckles before siting on the side of the bed. it wasnt the first time he's seen England with rabbit ears. When he was younger and just learning magic Scotland had given him the spell as a joke, saying it would summon a creature that would make his enemies fall to their knees. So he decided to try it against France. it worked, but France fell to his knees from laughing so hard.

Arthur glares at France before rolling to where his back to him.

"Oh come on! Dont be so grumpy!" Francis reached over and stroked one of his ears. Arthur weakly slapped his hand away. Francis sits in the bed properly and pulls Arthur to where his head rested in his lap, then continues to pet his hair and ears.

Arthur was to tired to fight, he grips Francis in a loose half hug and slowly falls asleep, the ears slowly disappear.

France kisses the top of his head and sits back. He reaches over to the book Arthur had left on his nightstand (not a spellbook just a novel) and decided to read to pass the time.

* * *

**Awww da fluffyz X3 next up is a bit of Halloween prelude, after is either a thunderstorm or Halloween itself, I havent decided which yet**


	6. Mud bath

**An ok so the Halloween bit wasnt as big as i hoped, i guess it would be kinda off if they had time to get costumes and considering Iggy's hobbies he would have made them himself...**

* * *

"Why are you still here, frog? We've all recovered from the bloody illness a week ago!" Arthur huffed as he walked away from Francis.

France hugged Arthur around the waist and pulled him to his chest."This is my family too. I can't leave while the boys are helpless like this." It was drizzling outside and after the little adventure in the woods Arthur refused to let the boys outdoors.

Arthur pushes him off "Fine, you can stay, bloody frog... Just don't be doing anything... you usually do..." he starts for the kitchen to make the boys lunch but is blocked off by France "What now, frog?"

* * *

In the living room Alfred staring wide eyed at the tv, hugging Mana in grip that would make his head explode if it was any tighter. Matthew on the other hand, while not usually bothered by the kind of movie they were watching at his normal age, had decided to hide his face in Kuma's back fur.

Jason was currently chasing down a couple of teens running along the lake when all of a sudden Freddy jumped out of the water and slashed at him! (An: I have never actually seen the whole movie)

* * *

"You can't cook, Angleterre!"

"Why ever not?!"

"Do you want to kill the boys?!"

"Of course not, frog!"

"Then let me cook!"

* * *

Jason grabbed Freddy's claw arm and ripped clean it off!

* * *

"FINE! Whatever!" Arthur says "Frog..." he goes to living room and sits next to Canada and America.

The twins so focused on the tv or hiding didn't notice Arthur till he sat down "AAAAAHHHH! DONT KILL US!"

"Why would I kill you?" England chuckles.

The boys who leapt off the couch and hid under the coffee table were shaking as they peeked out from under it "IGGY DONT DO THAT! I thought you were Freddy!"

Arthur laughs "I didn't mean to scare you. You do know that Freddy is a fictional character, don't you?"

"BUT HES UNDEAD!" apparently not, the spell seemed to give them the actual thinking process of a three-year old. Arthur made a note to child lock the cable later and not give Alfred any drinks before bed. This was sure to lead to nightmares tonight.

Arthur sighs and smiles "To get to you, he'll have to go through me first."

"Promise?" Matthew quietly said, Alfred on the other hand was worried about Arthur "No! he'll kill you!"

"Promise, and Alfred do you really think he can beat me?" he laughs "I'll turn him into a rabbit, or a puppy if you prefer."

Alfred looked at him with big eyes before diving in for a hug. England had to ask "Why are you watching this anyway If it scares you so much?"

"Its Halloween! Its like, a rule that you've got to watch horror movies!" Alfred replied.

Arthur sighs "Americans.." he mutters.

"Lunch iz ready mon petite lapin!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT FROG!"

The boys hurried of into the dining room giggling at Arthur's nickname.

England rolls his eyes but follows them into the kitchen. He trys a bit of the food "Not bad, not as good as mine though..."

"Of course Lapin."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Alfred grabbed his spoon and started to scoop some food into it, it was kinda sticky though. When he finally tugged it of the plate the spoon flicked and the food went flying into Matthew's hair.

"Oh Dear!" Arthur grabs a napkin and attempts to wipe food out of Canada's hair avoiding the infamous curl.

Matthew glared at Alfred, then took a handful of food and slapped it on his head with a grin.

Arthur sighs "This isn't going to end well..."

Alfred sat stunned for a few seconds before smashing his hands in his bowl and lunging at Matthew "Youre in for it now fuzzbutt!"

Matthew leapt out of his chair and ran out the kitchen "Like to see you try feather brain!"

Arthur looks at mess and sighs; then looks at France and smirks "Well, if you can't beat them..." *he takes handful of mashed potatoes and smashes it on France's head.

* * *

The boys chased each other around the house before somehow ending up outside mud wrestling.

* * *

"My beautiful 'air!"

Arthur laughs.

France grabs a handful of mashed potatoes.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur runs out the door.

* * *

Al puts Matt in a headlock, but Matt slips out of it flips Al on his stomach and sits on his back.

* * *

France throws the potatos and it hits England in the small of the back.

"WANKER!" he sees boys fighting "Oh, boy." Arthur sighs jogs over to the boys.

Matthew had Al pinned with one arm befind his back "Say it!" "No"! "Say it!" he pulls the arm "AAH! Ok! Maple is better than burgers!"

Francis pulls Canada off America while England pulls America away from Canada.

"Lads, why are you fighting? It was just a little food..."

Matthew thought for a minute "...I dont know, just sounded fun." Matt said

"Yeah! Mud is awsome!" Alfred replied.

Arthur sighs "But now it's bath time." he looks around, "For all of us."

"Angl-"

"And No, I'm not taking a bath with you."

Alfred looked up at Arthur before smearing his hands on his face and giggling.

Arthur chuckles, then he takes Canada from France and picks America up. " I'll go give you two a bath, while France cleans up the kitchen..."

"Wha-" France starts to protest. Arthur raises an eyebrow threateningly.

"Fine..."

Arthur carries the boys upstairs to the bathroom and sets them down to start the water, they stand there playing with the mud on their hands as he peels off their clothes. He places them both in the bathtub and starts washing them up.

Downstairs Francis groans as he's cleaning.

"Less groaning more cleaning!" Arthur calls.

Matthew splashes at Alfred.

"Matthew... no splashing. Who knows what kind of bacteria was in that mud." he pulls them both out of bath and dries them. They squirm around as theyre being asaulted by the towels. Arthur grabs clean clothes and helps them get dressed.

* * *

**An: ok not including the next chapter I have a total of 4 ideas in my notes, unfortunitely I accedentaly deleted my most recent file of notes and am left with a more dated file.. so I would like to ask for ideas! next chap will be a thunderstorm, and my other ideas involve bronys, bunny magnitism, adventures in a cardboard box, and Alfreds abandonment issues, im also considering weather or not to do a kidnapping. Off topic note, anyone else get X and Y and couldnt resist naming sylveon Oliver?:3 i kinda wonder if i should make a line or two for that as well.**


	7. Windmill hut

**An: And here it is astraphobia time! Im a big loz fan and Ive recently began master quest on OoT 3d, In fact Im thinking about after this Ill do a chibi TP Link fic that involves my shapeshifter Link headcanon. Last night I was listening to some fan vocals to the song of storms and decided to put together my own version. I wanted more of a lullaby than a tragic "~we're all gona die, oh no!~" kinda thing. Its weird but whenever a real storm comes by I get the urge to listen to it alot, I live in Oklahoma and Ive been terrified of tornados ever since Ive seen the movie 'Twister' (the 1996 one). Oddly enough the song of storms helps calm my nerves whenever its realy bad.**

* * *

The drizzle from yesterday had turned into a full blown storm. Poor Alfred and Matthew couldn't stop shaking. they had hauled their pillows and blankets under the bed to form a little nest and try to block out the sound. Also it seems that teen year logic (and speech skills) had left them once again.

"A-awe you sure its not jus a Tunderburd?" Matthew asked. Thunderbirds weren't mean spirits. But they can still be kinda scary with just how plain GINORMOUS they are. But hey if you live to hunt Unktehila, (equally ginormous man eating snake spirits) you had to have some kinda build!

"Tunderburds don wive hewe 'member!" Alfred replied clutching his old bunny plushie tighter. That meant that the thunder outside was a real storm. Now the reason behind the twins astraphobia was easy to understand. North America was in many ways unique. Various extreme weather was just part of the way air currents were crafted along the various environments going from one end of the continent to the other. Among these phenomenon included blizzards, ice storms, twisters, hurricanes, dust storms, flash floods, lightning sparked forest fires, and in rare cases UFOs (A/n XD I had to do that!) Arthur had left for town awhile ago to do some shopping which left Francis to take care of the twins. Who he was currently having trouble finding…

"Boys? Boys, pleaze call out to Papa." Just as he passed the bedroom a boom of thunder rang through the house, causing the chibis to cry out. France rushes into the room. "Boys? Where are you? Papa iz here." Whimpers could be heard from under the bed. Kuma's rear could be seen too, he was too big to get more than his head and shoulders in. He pokes his head under the bed. "Boys?"

Snuggly wrapped up in their blankets where the boys, stretched out on their tummys and trembling with fear, huddled close with eyes screwed shut. France pulls them out and hugs them, singing in french. the boys clung to france trying to bury their heads in his chest and get away from the noise. He tries to sing louder but its not working, he decides to take them in a more central room of the house, the extra walls should help with the sound.

Francis set up the Wii Alfred brought thinking that some games would help distract them. It certenly caused Alfred to loose track of time at least. The boys still clung to him as he sat down on the floor with them in his lap and turned the Wii on. "Why don't you boys play WiiSports?" he hands them the controllers. They bowled for a game or two as their nerves eased. France smiles as the boys start to relax. Then after a while bowling became boring so Alfred decided to switch over to Ocarina of Time, on the current file he had just beaten the water temple so next was Kakariko well. (redeads and deadhands *shivers*) After the shadow attacked Sheik he went into the windmill, que the ever addicting song of storms! Alfred started swaying in time to the beat, he just ran Link around in circles enjoying the music. (I do this every time X3)

France chuckles and looks at Canada, making sure he's ok as well. He was humming along too, Canada liked to play games almost as much as America, he always won when it came to FPS, Al was more of an RPG guy though. As a matter of fact he was at the midnight launch party at Gamestop for Pokemon X and Y. He just HAD to get a Sylveon and name it Oliver, what Arthur had to say to that he has yet to find out.

France smiles, his plan was working!

Alfred had gotten to the point where he had to get up and dance, Matthew got up too and they started singing.

"~First the wind

then some rain

then a mighty hurricane

lightning fills the sky

thunder roars and cries

close your eyes

go around

dance as heaven crashes down

singing the song of storms!~"

They twirl around as they sing. France laughs and gets up to dance with them.

"~From the sky

to the ground

rain is falling all around

thunder rain and wind

the song of storms begins

play a song

a melody

play along and we shall sing

let's play the song of storms!~"

Arthur comes into the house soaking wet and grumbling.

"~Come along

take my hand

I will make you understand

you'll see with your own eyes

you'll find that its I

am the one

standing tall

mimicing a waterfall

I am the song of storms!~"

Arthur sets the groceries down and goes to the living room following the music. He chuckles silently at them.

"~Play a song

and you will see

we will sing this melody

call upon the storm

waves crash to the shore

go around

come along

dance until the night is gone

all sing the song of storms!~"

The twins laugh as they fall down, dizzy from too much spinning. Arthur decides to make himself known, "You all looked like you had fun."

France turns at his voice "Angleterre!"

"Iggy!" Alfred used glomp! Its super effective! Iggy falls to the ground with Alfred on top of him. Matthew strains his ears for a moment, "Hey the storm is gone."

"Guess it is." Arthur groans "And I got caught in it." he glares at France "I really hope I don't get sick again."

France blinked "What?"

"Nothing."

Matthew raises his eyebrow at that but decides to pull Alfred back over to the game.

England looks at France "How did you manage to keep them calm during the storm?"

"Merely a distraction." he points to the Wii.

"Well... you did good frog..." Arthur leaves before Francis can reply and sits on couch.

* * *

**An: the song of storms is addicting! . Anyway haven't decided on the content of the next chap yet, I could really use some ideas though so feel free to drop some!**


	8. Playground bullies

Arthur yawned as he went to make tea. He walked in the living room to see the twins sitting on the couch watching TV. They were currently arguing on who was better from Super Hero Squad: Captain America vs. Wolverine. He sighs and notices France is still asleep: No wonder it was so peaceful, he pours himself some tea and sits on couch.

As the credits finished it cut to the next show, My Little Pony. Seeing this Arthur reached to change the channel, thinking that the boys would start complaining about the girly show. As he picked up the remote there was a cry of "No! Don't!" Arthur turned to see Alfred with his hands slapped over his mouth and a bright red face. Matthew looking at him with a smug smirk.

Arthur looks at the tv then back to America. "You want to watch this, lad?"

"Well yeah its ok.." Alfred tries to cover himself but is doing a poor job at it, Matthew is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Arthur shrugs and goes back to his tea.

"Of course he wants to watch it! He loves this show! He's even got a Build a Bear of Rainbow Dash at home!" Matthew taunted. Alfred groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"So...he's a brony?"

Matthew starting singing "Alfred's a brony~ Alfred's a brony~" Alfred sputtered, "S-sooo! Nothing wrong with that! There are tons of bronies back home! We've even got our own convention!" "Then why do you try so hard to hide it from everyone?"

Arthur chuckles, "Matthew, stop teasing your brother." He looks up as a sleepy looking France comes down the stairs. "About time, frog." France just mumbles something back and shuffles off to make coffee.

* * *

A few hours later Saturday morning cartoons were over with, Arthur had decided to take the boys to the park today. They were restless after spending the last few days indoors. He smiles as they walk along.

Alfred immediately ran towards the jungle gym. He might be part bird, but he climbs like a monkey. Matthew seemed to want a swing though. Arthur smiles and sits on the bench with a book.

Alfred had nearly reached the top and started going across,but was stopped by some one blocking his way, he looked about 8 and was at least twice as tall as him.

The kid chuckles "You want through here short stack?"

"Uh yeah." Alfred gazed up at him, he didnt like the feel of this guy, what's his problem?

The kid laughs, " Naw, I don't like your face, so why don't you go running off to your thick-browed mommy?"

Alfred glared at the kid, he couldn't insult Iggy like that! "Hey! You cant insult dad like that!"

The kid chuckles and pushes Alfred "And what are you going to do about it? Run to your librarian brother?"

Alfred nearly slipped but caught himself, NO ONE picked on Mattie! "I can take you!" He started to climb around the kid.

"Oh, really?" The kid throws a punch and hits Alfred in the arm. Alfred yelped in surprise and let go, unfortunately he landed on the same arm that got hit. Blinding pain shot up his arm but the air got caught in his throat when he cried out, making more of a croak than a scream. Matthew looked up and saw the kid standing over a crying Alfred and ran over.

"Oh, what's the Librarian goin to do?" The kid chuckles savagely.

Matthew kneeled down next to Alfred trying to see whats wrong. "Alfie?" Alfred clutched his arm and wouldnt respond to him. "What did you do?!" he snarled at the kid.

"What's it look like cricket? I showed him who owns the playground."

Matthew gave a literal bear-like growl, his canines a little longer than they should be. The kid takes a nervous step back. Matthew stalked toward him, rage in his eyes. The kid backs up farther, "Man, be cool."

Suddenly Arthur's arm came out of nowhere and wrapped around Matthew's waist, lifting him into the air. Matthew swiped his hands towards the kid and kicked his feet, trying to get out of the grip.

"Control yourself, lad! What has gotten you into a frenzy?" He looks over sees Alfred in pain on ground, then sees the kid. The pieces fall into place; he lets Matthew down then says in an overdramatic voice, "Oh, seems like my grip on you has been lost!" he nods at Matt; then goes to check on Alfred.

Matthew lunges forward, but the kid panics and runs. Matthew growls but stays put, wanting to stay with Alfred.

Arthur tries to sit Alfred up without hurting him "Poppet, where does it hurt?" Alfred just whimpered and leaned into Arthur, never letting go of his arm. " It's ok." Arthur just holds him and hums, eventually Alfred falls asleep. He turns to Canada "Let's get him to a hospital." He stands up and walks with Matthew, "Oh, you were a really good brother back there." he rubs the top of Canada's head with his free hand. Matthew smiled and gripped Arthur's long coat.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and were waiting for the doctor in the exam room. Alfred stirred in his sleep a little, close to waking up.

Arthur frowned, "This isn't going to be good... Alfred doesn't like the doctors."

Just then the doctor knocks on the door, waking Alfred. He jerks upright before whining from his arm being jostled. Arthur starts humming to try and calm him down. Alfred looks around and whines again when he realizes where he is, his eyes grow huge and he starts shaking. Matthew crawls closer trying to block his view.

"Sssh... It's ok." Arthur starts to rock him back and forth gently. The doctor opened the door and entered. Alfred saw him and clung to Arthur with his good hand. "It's ok, lad. He'll make you feel better."

The doctor introduced himself and shook Arthur's hand, Arthur explained what happened and the doctor asked to take a look. Arthur tried to hold Alfred out but he refused to let go.

"Please, Alfred..." Arthur sighs "If you do, I'll buy you a new video game." Alfred just shook his head.

"Mochni!" Matthew snapped, the use of his original name caught his attention, "Anagopta el pejuta wica sa nains miye tawaci oyake nitawa tawicasa niye ah-boo kiei masti ska na kokipe un tahispa!" (listen to the doctor or I will tell your boyfriend you sleep with a rabbit and are afraid of needles!) Alfred grew red-faced, before reluctently leting go.

Arthur doesnt understand a word said but shrugs "Are you ready to let the doctor see you, Alfred?" Alfred gives Matt a glare before looking back at him and holding his arm out. The doctor feels it and Al whines then the doc takes him off to the x-ray room.

After awhile they came back, Alfred with a new cast. When he entered the room he ran and jumped straight into Arthur's arms trembling softly. Arthur pets his hair, "It's ok, lad. It's over." he looks to the doctor, "Anything we have to do while he's in the cast?"

He explained to not get it wet and a few other things and said they were good to go.

Arthur nods "Thank you, doctor." he stands up holding Alfred "Lets go, boys."

* * *

**And done! sorry we've both been busy over the last week! Btw if your curious i totaly ship Rusame and Prucan. Cute little Alfie is worried he'd lose man points with IvanX3. Next up! Not sure yet.. they go home for one, maybe Ill do a request?**


End file.
